


Oath Breaker

by zandral



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Loki, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes just a few small words can change everything in your life. *spoilers for the movie*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> *still crying over Thor 2* Spoilers for the movie!

The smell of the All Mothers room in spring was always filled with flowers, and it was her youngest sons favorite place to hide from Thor and his friends when they wanted to test his magic against their swords. Sitting under the oak vanity with the chair pushed aside, Loki smiled and was content with where he was right now. In an hour or so, his brother will get him and his warrior friends to stop the hunt and go try to ask Heimdall for the hundredth time to let them travel off world to battle monsters. Practicing his magic by changing the blue cloth of his dress shirt to green, he startled as he heard the door to his mothers room open.

Closing his eyes, the young prince pressed close to the vanity’s back, holding his knees to make himself look as small as possible. Loki had yet to learn how to fully disappear, and it was only a matter of time when Lady Sif would pull him out and drag him to the training ground to practice getting bruises. As the footsteeps got closer, a whimper could be head from the young boys lips.

“Now, that couldn’t be the young prince whimpering under my vanity is it?” A warm voice mused before letting out a kind chuckle. “Loki, my dear son, it’s alright. I scared off the little warriors surrounding my room.” The boy hesitantly let go of his knees before poking his head out to see his mother, dressed in her spring robes and the warmest smile that Loki has ever seen.

“Mother!” Loki yelled with joy, getting out from under the vanity and running into the All Mothers awaiting arms. With a laugh to rival any bell, his mother lifted up her little one, spinning him once before setting him down on her bed. The young prince laughed at his mothers acts, and looked up at her with adoration. She was the only person in Asgard that knew Loki was not made to be a sword bearer, and accepted that. Teaching him all she knew about enchantments and spells instead of swords and battle. They spent every moment of the All Mothers free time going over books and practicing logic, a skill needed to get out of situations in battle that a spell castor may fall into.

Sitting down next to her son, the All Mother brushed her hand through her sons raven black hair with a tisk. “Darling why is half of your tunic blue, and the other sea green? Did Sif throw your clothes in dye again?” The child frowned at the memory of having his clothes turned to pink when the young Sif had found out he was the one to dye her hair black. It had been an honest mistake on the young spell castors account, who had wanted to make her bald.

Shakeing his head, he pulled at the tunic and looked down at it with a disappointed frown. “It was supposed to be dark green.” Loki muttered, seeing the error in color when in the full light of the All Mothers room. With a chuckle, his mother took his hands into hers and kissed them sweetly.

“You are getting so skilled my little one, Soon I will not be able to teach you anything.” His mother praised with a smile, proud of her little one for being so good at such a hard skill. She had argued with her husband for days before he had let her teach the boy years back, saying Loki should not learn anything that may endanger Thor. The All Mother argued that Loki had no reason to harm his brother; Loki adored Thor and would use his powers in the future to aid the crown prince, never to hurt. 

With a fast shake of his head, Loki looked up at his mother with a frown. “Never mother! You’re the best spell castor ever!” With a grin, he hugged his mother “I could only dream of being half as good as you!” 

Chuckling at her childs praise, the All Mother hugged her son back tightly. ”Why you flatter me so! I may get fat from all this buttering!” With a grin, she started to tickle her sons side, earning a laugh from the boy. For a few moments, the young prince was powerless to his mothers tickle attack until she stopped and laid down beside the boy on the bed, laughing as well. Loki looked over with a grin to see his mothers hair fanned out like the suns rays, and her eyes crinkled in merriment. He loved seeing his mother like this, not as the All Mother who stood by his fathers side, but as his mother who was kind and who loved him with all her heart.

“Someday I’ll use my powers to protect you.” Loki said softly out of the blue. Eyes widening, the All Mother kept her smile still, but the statement still made her expression look puzzled.

“Loki darling-“

“Thor will have his hammer to protect Asgard and you, and..and I will have my magic.” The young prince stated with a smile. “I promise, when I’m big, I’ll you it to protect Asgard and you, so you and father will be safe and happy. “ The All Mothers smile softened, and her expression turned to that of pride. Wrapping her son in her arms, she kissed the young princes brow.

“I feel safer already knowing that you’ll be there protecting me.”

\---

_“I would take the stairs to the left.”_

Loki had said to the creature that caused Asgards defenses’ to lower, and the monster that helped in his mothers’ death. He said that out of anger, out of hate. How could he have forgotten those stairs had not only led to the shields room, but to his mother’s?

Throwing the broken chair leg at the prison wall, Loki screamed in anguish. The man had traveled those steps on more than one occasion to his mother’s room after a battle to go over what spells he had used and what affected each monster he battled. He knew the path, and he led the monster to his mother!

Stepping over to pick up the rest of the chair, Loki stepped on a splintered wood from the table he had destroyed. Screaming in pain, Loki moved and pressed his back to the wall of the cell, sliding down in and letting his foot bleed. Screaming until his silver tongue could not say another word, Loki bent the knee of his uninjured foot, his body shaking from the sobs.

_Forgive me mother._

**Author's Note:**

> Review please!


End file.
